Simisear
|} Simisear (Japanese: バオッキー Baokkie) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Simisear is a simian Pokémon that is primarily red. Its ears are broad with orange insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. It has a swirled, flame-like tuft on its head with a smaller tuft on either side of it. Simisear has white shoulder ruffs, and a cream-colored face, chest, fingers and toes. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its fluffy, swirled tail resembles a flame. There is a flame inside its body, which it fuels with sweet foods. It is also capable of scattering embers from its tail and the tufts on its head. In the anime Major appearances Simisear made its anime debut in Emolga and the New Volt Switch!. It was knocked out of a tree by a group of and took its anger out on , , and before the former and saved it from a falling boulder. Minor appearances A Simisear owned by Getty briefly appeared in Search for the Clubultimate!. A Simisear appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!. A Simisear appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A 's Simisear appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Pokédex entries . Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Chili's Pansear evolves into Simisear by being exposed to a during the brothers' fight with the Shadow Triad. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Holehills (1F-12F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 322}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas), Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (Special)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon general election 720 poll Simisear|All|Japan|5|June 25 to July 15, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon general election 720 poll Simisear}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=514 |name2=Simisear |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Simisear shares its with . They are both known as the Ember Pokémon. * Simisear ranked last in the Japanese Pokémon general election 720 (Japanese: ポケモン総選挙720) poll to decide what would be distributed at Japanese showings of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Origin Simisear is based on a and a , though its midsection's pattern, cloud- or steam-like appendages and flame-like appendages make it similar in appearance to an . Simisear eating sweets for its fire within its body to burn could be based on the effects of giving energy for the body. It, along with its two contemporaries, seem to inspired by the motif; with its large ears, Simisear represents "hear no evil". Name origin Simisear may be a combination of , sear, and ear. Ear may relate to the " " motif of the elemental monkeys. Baokkie may be a combination of 爆 bào (Chinese for burst/explode), バースト bāsuto (burst), and . It may also involve けっき kekki (vigor). In other languages , , and monkey. May also involve . |de=Grillchita|demeaning=From Grill and |fr=Flamoutan|frmeaning=From flame and |es=Simisear|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Simisear|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바오키 Baokkie|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=爆香猿 Bàoxiāngyuán|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . |ru=Симисир Simisir|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Chili's Simisear External links |} de:Grillchita fr:Flamoutan it:Simisear ja:バオッキー pl:Simisear zh:爆香猿